


carve your name into my bedpost (i don't want you like a best friend)

by spiritsontheroof



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), i just really wanted to write smut for them okay, i wrote this in like two hours okay, no beta we die like men, this has so very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: Buck realizes, pressed against the wall of his own loft with Eddie’s lips on his neck and his hands on Buck’s zipper, that they’re not just friends.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 538





	carve your name into my bedpost (i don't want you like a best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be writing my couples therapy fic but i was listening to dress by my queen taylor and i just had to write this. this is the first real smut i've ever written so be kind to me please i am too sensitive  
> if you have any requests or you wanna yell at me, you can find me on tumblr at spiritsontheroof :)  
> title is from dress by taylor swift  
> all mistakes are my own!

Buck realizes, pressed against the wall of his own loft with Eddie’s lips on his neck and his hands on Buck’s zipper, that they’re not just friends. 

And yeah, Buck knows that the realization is late. They haven’t been just friends for a long time, though Buck couldn’t place an exact time that their relationship took a turn. 

But at some point, a hand on the back of Buck’s neck turned into a warm hand brushing his hair off his forehead, a hand on his forearm to settle him turned into strong fingers interlaced with Buck’s own. Every look lasted a half second too long, just long enough for Eddie’s gaze to make Buck’s world come to a startling halt every time their eyes locked. 

Buck thinks he should be nervous, but he isn’t. This feels like a natural step, like they were destined to end up here, like this was where they belonged. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Eddie mumbles into the skin at the bolt of Buck’s jaw, the vibration sending a shudder down Buck’s spine. 

“Sorry,” Buck says, squeezing Eddie’s hip where his thumbs have been digging in. Eddie is warm beneath Buck’s hands and Buck can practically feel the desire thrumming under the other man’s skin like a heartbeat. 

Eddie smiles and comes up to press his lips against Buck’s, hands resting on either side of Buck’s neck, thumbs stroking along his skin. “I’m doing something wrong if you can still form coherent thoughts,” he teases, grinding his hips against Buck’s. 

Buck shakes his head, slides his hands from Eddie’s hips to rest on the small of his back. “You’re not. This is perfect, you’re perfect.” He says, pulling Eddie impossibly closer. 

_ I’m just an idiot,  _ Buck thinks. He’s the only person in the world who would be having an internal monologue when the most beautiful man in the world is trying to take his pants off. 

Eddie noses at Buck’s throat, dragging his teeth over Buck’s pulse. “What’s on your mind,  _ cariño _ ?” He asks, voice so low that Buck wouldn’t be able to hear him if there was a single other sound in the room. 

Buck bites back a moan as Eddie’s lips close on his pulse point, fingers tightening against Eddie’s skin. “You. Us.” He croaks out, turning to putty under Eddie’s mouth. 

“Sounds like heavy stuff,” Eddie’s hands are sliding down his back and then up the back of Buck’s shirt. “We can stop if you want. Talk.”

Buck shakes his head. “Nothing to talk about,” he says, because there isn’t. This, the thing between them, it never needed conversation. Buck isn’t having an internal crisis, he’s not scared of the way they fell together tonight, after a long shift and a tense call and too many months of pretending this wasn’t where they were going all along. “Just… fuck. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“All you ever had to do was ask,” Eddie leans back to look at him, eyes glittering with want. “I’ve been yours, Buck, all this time.” 

And  _ fuck _ , Buck knows that. He could see it in every glance, every touch, could hear it in the way Eddie said his name. Buck just didn’t know how to take what he wanted, what Eddie was so willing to give, because he was afraid of screwing it up. Eddie isn’t just some girl in a bar, some guy on Tinder, Eddie is  _ everything.  _ He and Christopher mean too much for Buck to mess it up by being careless. 

“I mean, you haven’t  _ always  _ been mine,” Buck’s heart is in his throat, making his words sound strained with the weight of the emotions he’s feeling right now. 

Eddie shakes his head and looks at him with so much love that Buck thinks he might explode from it. “If you had just said – If you had just told me this is what you wanted, told me I was what you wanted, I’d have given it to you. No question. I’m yours, Evan.” He breathes into the barely there space between them, his words ghosting over Buck’s lips. 

Buck doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he just pulls Eddie in for another searing kiss, tries to pour years worth of love and longing into it, so Eddie knows what Buck’s thinking. 

_ I’ve always been yours, too. I’ll be yours for the rest of time.  _

Eddie gets it, because of course he does, he always knows what Buck is thinking, and he kisses Buck back just as fierce, fingers curling into Buck’s hair so tightly that it almost hurts. 

“Eddie,” Buck mumbles, painfully hard and desperate to feel more of Eddie, “take me to bed.” 

Eddie pulls away, searches Buck’s face for any sign of uncertainty, and then he nods. “Okay,” he whispers, and then he’s dragging Buck up the stairs. 

As soon as they’re in the bedroom, Eddie latches onto Buck again, barely taking the time to get their shirts off before he’s kissing Buck again. The slick slide of their lips is intoxicating, the way Eddie presses in for more, like he can’t get enough of this. Buck knows the feeling. 

Buck takes a few blind steps backwards, pulling Eddie towards the bed with him. They collapse onto it, breaking long enough to scoot off the edge, Eddie’s hands on him the entire time. Once Buck is on his back, Eddie is kissing his way down Buck’s chest, nipping and leaving marks all along his path. He drags his tongue over Buck’s nipple, making him arch into Eddie with a moan. “Fuck.” 

“That’s the plan,” Eddie is grinning up at him, mischievous and pleased and goddamn gorgeous. “If that’s okay with you.” 

Buck throws his head back on the pillow as Eddie mouths along the outline of his aching cock. “Yeah, fuck, please. More than okay with me.” He pants, hands threading into Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie sits up to undo his own jeans, shedding them at an impressive speed. His hazel eyes are almost black now, blown wide with lust as he looks at Buck. He makes quick work of Buck’s jeans and underwear, tossing them haphazardly across the room. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, this is gonna be over faster than either of us wants it to be,” Eddie mumbles, mouthing at the skin on the inside of Buck’s thighs. 

Buck laughs around a moan, hands twisting into the sheets when Eddie gets a hand on his cock. “Sorry, can’t help it.” He shrugs. 

Eddie sighs against his skin, looking up at Buck through dark lashes. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are. No idea what you do to me.” He sounds wrecked already, stroking Buck’s cock at a painfully slow pace. 

Buck blushes under the words, cants his hips up in a desperate attempt for more friction. Eddie presses his free hand into Buck’s hip, holding him down against the bed. “Eddie, please.” Buck begs, aching for more.

“Shh, _ mi amor _ , I’ve got you,” Eddie whispers and then he’s taking Buck in his mouth, warm, wet heat making Buck’s brain short circuit. 

Buck’s mind is free of any thought except for how good Eddie feels, how good he makes Buck feel, how much Buck fucking loves him. Eddie’s pushing him down into the bed, taking Buck into his mouth with ease. It’s too much, and Buck doesn’t want it to be over before they get to the best part. Buck reaches over, fumbling with the bedside drawer, flailing blindly till he gets what he was looking for. 

Eddie pulls off his cock with a wet pop, swollen lips slightly parted when he sees what Buck’s holding. “Are you sure?” He asks, propping himself up on one elbow. 

“Am I sure I want you to fuck me or am I sure I want you?” Buck asks, eyes roaming over Eddie.

Eddie gives him a sheepish look and traces a finger over a scar on Buck’s hip. “Both.”

“C’mere,” Buck whispers, coaxing Eddie up so he can kiss him. He kisses him slow, deep, biting and licking into his mouth until Eddie is melting in his hands. He pulls away and presses the lube and a condom into Eddie’s palm. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you, Eddie Diaz.”

And that’s good enough for Eddie, because before Buck blinks, Eddie is between his legs again. He slicks his fingers up and looks up at Buck. “You ready?” 

Buck leans his head back on the pillows, takes a steadying breath. “Yeah, yeah. Come on.” He begs.

Buck hears Eddie take a deep breath and then he’s sliding a finger in, slow and steady. “God, Eddie,” he groans, fisting a hand into the sheets, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You good?” Eddie says and when Buck nods, he takes that as a cue to keep going, working Buck open with one finger before sliding another in alongside it. 

Eddie is going so slow that it’s driving Buck up the wall, has him pressing down into Eddie’s hand and begging for more, and then Eddie curls his fingers just so and finds Buck’s prostate, and Buck nearly comes on the spot. He arches off the bed with an embarrassing moan that’s more of a whine if he’s being honest. 

Eddie is smiling up at him, scissoring his fingers and fucking Buck on them slowly. “Sound so pretty, baby. Look so good like this,” he brushes that spot again and laughs when Buck whimpers, pulling his fingers out. 

Buck watches as Eddie tears the condom open with his teeth and rolls it on, a real life embodiment of Buck’s wet dreams. He smiles when he catches Buck staring, comes up and kisses him gently. “You ready,  _ querido? _ ” Eddie’s lining himself up, waiting for Buck’s answer. 

“Yeah, I’m ready, fuck. Please, Eddie.” 

Buck’s dreamed a million times about what Eddie would feel like inside him, about what he would look like on top of Buck, but none of those compare to the real thing. Eddie is seated inside him, breathing heavily against Buck’s collarbone, swearing under his breath. 

Buck is about to start bitching at Eddie to move, but his words are cut off by Eddie pulling out and snapping back into him, pulling a groan from Buck’s throat. Eddie finds a rhythm after that, alternating between hard snaps of his hips and slow, languid strokes, taking Buck to the edge of his orgasm and then teasing him by pulling him back. 

“Eddie, please, I’m - fuck.” Buck babbles, digging his fingers into the muscles of Eddie’s back, begging for release. 

Eddie shushes him and nods, wraps a hand around Buck’s cock and tugs in time with his strokes in and out of Buck. “You gonna come for me, baby? Come on, Evan.” He mutters, hips stuttering as he nears his own orgasm. 

Eddie’s words push Buck straight over the edge. He comes with a moan, covering Eddie’s hand and his own stomach, stars dancing behind his eyelids. He feels Eddie go stiff above him and hears a low groan of his own name.

Buck feels like his limbs have turned to jello and he’s so high off his pleasure that he can’t even form words as Eddie pulls out and collapses next to him, breathing heavily. 

Buck takes a minute to collect his bearings before he turns and looks at Eddie, smile on his lips. “That was incredible,” he says, leaning over to press a kiss to Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie laughs and tosses the condom in the trash can next to Buck’s bed. “Yeah, it was. You were fucking amazing,” he breathes, rolling out of the bed. He goes in the bathroom and comes out with a washcloth, wipes them both clean before he tosses it back towards the open door and crawls back into bed with Buck. 

Buck burrows in Eddie’s arms, resting his head just over his heart. “I, uh… I just want you to know, this wasn’t just a one time thing for me. I wasn’t just blowing off steam after a bad shift. I want this.” He says, turning his head just enough to look up at Eddie. 

Eddie runs his fingers through Buck’s hair and kisses his forehead. “I know, sweetheart. Me, too. I want you forever.” 

Buck lets out a breath of relief and relaxes. “Good,” he says, tracing patterns onto Eddie’s skin. 

“I love you, you know.” Eddie says above him, fingers twisting one of Buck’s errant curls. 

Buck chuckles and kisses Eddie’s chest. “I know. I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated as they fuel me


End file.
